Hey Miss, You Can Never Own Me
by Heaven is Drunk
Summary: A drabble-esque, Amu x Ikuto Amuto submission. "Cats were such odd creatures. Their stereotypical weakness was milk but even as you dangle a large bowl of cool milk in front of them, they just stare at you skeptically and eventually walk away."


**Title: **Hey Miss, You Can Never Own Me  
**Type: **Shugo Chara! Amuto Drabble  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Characters: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori Amu  
**Story Placement: **Not in-line with the series, between meeting Ikuto and his disappearance  
**Background: **It's a drabble, the only background is the story line.  
**Plot: **Amu is annoyed by one particular cat, but she can't help loving him.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, not ever because I'm a poor college student trying to rule the world. I will someday own everything but until now, I do not.  
**Warnings: **An awkward reference if you really want to look for them, perverts. I can be one so I understand if you find it.  
**Author Note:** So, I reuploaded the chapter because I now have an official format for my info stories. I'd like to thank everyone who's previously reviewed this one shot! I'm currently working on a new one so look for it soon!

The title is a rendition of Cyndi Lauper's "Like A Cat". I suppose it's ironic because the title suggests Ikuto's voice, but the story is written with Amu. Bah, I'm just filled with oddities tonight. Woot! I'll tell you that this may not exactly read like my other stories but you should still check them out!

Ok, enjoy!

* * *

**Hey Miss, You Can Never Own Me**

**By Heaven is Drunk**

Cats were such odd creatures. Their stereotypical weakness was milk but even as you dangle a large bowl of cool milk in front of them, they just stare at you skeptically and eventually walk away. It's fun to watch little kids taunt cats with bright balls of string, creepy little pieces of raw fish, and cups of milk and end up looking foolish as the cat invariably takes the object before they are scooped up. Cats were hard to catch even when their most precious treasure was dangled before them, they simply puffed their adorable fur and would run off. Some children would give up after their first humiliating incident with a tricky cat, while others would stubbornly cling to the idea of catching a cat until they were clawed painfully.

Amu was not in either category.

Amu stubbornly offered the cat milk, string, love and affection just to be scratched and have that silly cat retreat even further away from her. She would step closer and offer more to him but she would eventually slip up, say something cruel, do something foolish, to startle him further away from her. She smiled through the pain and humiliation and would just try harder next time.

She didn't really understand why he refused her affection. She was so good with animals. The dogs would bark at her and the mice would flick their happy tails at her. The bunnies would let her tease them and the hamsters put on tricks for her. So why did this one, stubborn cat run at all of her advances?

She supposed it was a trust issue, but when had she betrayed him? Well, aside from telling him she'd never forgive him for destroying the X eggs, dropping his head on the cement rather rudely after he'd been beaten up, and telling…yelling at him to get out of her house was not very nice. But she maintained that it was his actions in the first place; him breaking their minimal trust that had caused her to take such actions.

He'd bitten first, she just tapped him on the nose to tell him he couldn't do that anymore.

The silly cat was very confusing, he was the first to initiate a relationship by bringing her sweets and purring for attention. She really did want to take him home, clean him up, and keep him as a friend but like most cats, he'd taken what he wanted and moved on to the next unsuspecting provider. She was just another free meal, nothing special to a wild cat.

Thinking otherwise was just childish.

She really tried to show him that she was trustworthy. She wouldn't be like his last home, she'd be there to give him attention. Milk when he wanted, string when he pleased, and a warm hand to scratch behind his ear, but he refused her. She put on her cutest outfit, brought him the prettiest bowl, even presented him with her bed to sleep in, of course while she'd be demoted to the uncomfortable and cold floor.

He merely teased her about the outfit while he stole the milk then made strange comments about her being perverted. She proceeded to throw her shoe at him. No matter how much she flaunted his favorites at him, he just wouldn't stay.

She really had to reflect on why she wanted to keep the stray. He was rude and flirtatious, caused tension between her and the other Guardians, and he was the enemy. But despite all of those logical facts, she was drawn to him. She supposed it was because of the lock and key, but that hadn't even been his to begin with; so where was this emotion coming from.

Was she in love with him, simply because cool, jerky, strays were her type?

Really, the punk persona was messing with her head. But it could have also something to do with him. The Mouse loved her as Amulet Heart but the cat had showed affection when she was herself. Before she'd been Amulet Heart, the cat was making moves on her. He made her think that, as herself, she was just fine.

And thoughts like that really messed with her head!

So, she'd only give him one more chance. She would dress in her pretty, light blue dress. A spaghetti strap, lace and frill one piece that ended just above her knees and tightened just beneath her minimal sized breasts. She wore adorable blue slipper shoes that she'd borrowed from the Hamster and had the Swan do her hair up in a sleek ponytail with a classy blue flower pin in it. The Swan also did her make up, light and pretty because he said that too much would affect her natural beauty.

She marched to the park with her pretty self and a small bottle of milk stashed away in her punk purse that completely clashed with her outfit; but Ran, Miki, and Su had insisted on coming with her so she had to take it. She found him lounged out on the bench, taking a catnap out in the open.

She sighed at his stubbornness. He would have been attacked out in the open, she was more than willing to let him catnap in her house…as long as Papa or Mama didn't find him.

She cleared her throat to alert him, curiously realizing that this would be the last time she'd offer him attention. Even if he advanced on her, she'd brush him off. If he didn't accept her as a permanent residence then he wasn't getting anymore offerings for a home.

He was awake and smirking at her. His deep blue eyes staring straight through the thin dress and she felt like telling him off. But she remembered her mission and presented the milk. He remarked casually at how the look didn't suit her and that he liked his women more mature. She retorted with a slap and retreated from his presence. That was it, she'd been scratched for the last time and she wasn't going to let it hurt anymore.

She wailed to the Swan for an hour, interrupting his private time with the Hamster which she later would apologize for, before she returned to her home. She suffered the scorn of a worried Papa before depressingly retreating to clean herself up.

First loves were so depressing and her young mind would conclude that the Mouse was her first love and the Cat was her second. This would invariably lead to the fact that all romance sucked and she should just give up. Ran, Miki, and Su tried to tell her otherwise, that thoughts like that would turn them into X eggs but Amu was stubborn in her thoughts. Su laughed that as long as she liked sweets, Su would not become an X character.

Amu retreated to her room to end the long, depressing day and pray that the next would be more bright and happy but instead she was greeted with a very unusual scene. There was the cat, sipping the milk and smiling at her. The cat had come back and from the shut windows, she assumed he was staying for awhile. She smiled brightly at him and thanked him for staying.

"Well, I wanted more milk," He announced lazily as they laid in her bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay guys! Thank you to: **Angelic Snow **(I'm glad you saw it innocently, It made me feel better about posting it), **Saviala** (:P I know), **eapl** (Love that icon! And you totally nailed the references! Big jar of cookies for you!), **HeavenAngel34** (my first review for the story thank you!). Okay so review guys! I'm going to work my but off for more reviews!


End file.
